For Always
by Fafa-chi431
Summary: Mikan and natsume had met 9 years ago when she had lost her mother. but then they separated each other becaused mikan moved to german with her dad. Now, Mikan was back to japan and go to same school as natsume. does he remember her? what will happen?


Chapter one - Dreams

Mikan woke up really early today,Open her bedroom window and look at the outside . there's still no sun and moon still appear between some dark clouds high up on the sky.

She could feel her body getting cooler by the wind, then she tightened her arms.

She decide to close her windows and get back to bed. it's still 4 am in washington.

everybody still lay on their bed and dreaming silently,She tought, then sit on her bed,not wanting to go back to sleep. But just stay quite. She lives in her huge luxurious house. All her friends were really envy with her.

She had veryting that she want. Her rich father who love her so much would give her anything that she want.

But talking about family and happines, she never get that. She was alone. No siblings nor a mother. about mikan's mother, she had passed aways since she was still 7.

she always mised her. She had no one to take care of her except her maid. Her father was too busy with his work and never stay at her luxurious house. She even can count for how many times does her father stayed at home in one year with her fingers. And today she will go back to tokyo with her father. It's been 9 years since her mother passed away then she moved to German, never go back to japan.

She really missed japan. That's why she can't sleep.

She missed it's fresh air, it's road, the cherry blossom's flowers that always bloom in spring, sound of shinkasen, and so many more. She also missed someone. Someone that she knowed well when she was 7 and wishing that they will meet again today.

"natsume.." she wishpered that name then feel her heartbeats getting fast.

_'Oh my… what's wrong with me…' _she saw her cheeks on the mirror blushing as red as tomatoes .

_I should go back to sleep! _She thought and lay her body on her soft bed couver . she closed her eyes , stil could hear sound of her heartbeats and smiling.

_Washington, 08:45 am. _

"hey hotaru! Were gonna taking off few minutes again. Wait for me in the airport okay!"

Mikan talk to her her best friend in japan by her mobile in the aeroplane before the plan take off.

"ok! I promise I'll wait u in haneda! What time did u arrive here anyway?

"ummmm wait, " she turn to look at her father then asked.

"what time did we arrived in tokyo dad?"

" we need 15 hours to get there, so it's maybe in the afternoon"

"I'm sorry miss, would you like to turn of your phone? We're about to take off "

A beautiful stewardresses ask her and smiling. She nodded and smile back.

"maybe in the after noon. I call u back if I already arrived there"

"ok mikan! Have a safe trip. See you in airport."

"sure! Thanks hotaru see yaa and luv yaaaa" mikan said cheerly and close her mobile then turn it off.

_I really cant wait! _ Sh look at The outside from the plane's window as they start tomoving and taking off.

_Meanwhile in Tokyo.._

"natsume nii, did you see my keychain?" aoi ask her brother.

She was looking for an nime keychain who was given by her beloved boyfriend.

"no" he said shortly.

"but I just put it on this table and leave it for while coz of mom's sake! Now it's gone!

only in 3 minutes I had left then it was gone?! Geeez, There must be a ghost around here!!"

"SHUT UP aoi!" natsume's voice getting loud.

"I didn't saw that damn keychain or whatever! So just stop for talking n go away! leave me in peace!"

He continue to read his manga and turn his face back from aoi. She just sighed and walk lazily to her own room. She know for sure , her brother had hide her keychain because he really hates koga (aoi's boyfriend) And hate everythings from that guy.

Natsume still reading his manga, but something's wrong with him.

He read the manga right front of his eyes,but his mind not in it nor thinking about it.

"What the hell.." he sighed, closed his book and put it on his chest, start to close his eyes and went to sleep.

_In his dreams…._

He step out his feet on a wet sand. He was there alone, in a beach.

No one in there. It's just him, the sun that start to set down and cold wind.

He wondered confusily _what am I doing here? . _

Then he started to hear a voice from unknown where.

"who is it?"

he turn his head to the left and searching for it's voice, then to the right.

He didn't see anyone there. As he turn to looked at behind, there's a girl who he thought same as his ages, sat under the palm trees alone. _Alone._

He walks towards her. _She look familiar_ he thought for a while.

"hey, what are you doing alone at this time of hour?" he ask then he was surprised when she looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"umm, sorry, why did you crying?" he look down at her.

"my…my mother…she passed away th…this morning…" she said with a stutter without looking at his face.

Natsume stay quite for a second .

"oh… im sorry to hear that… but don't cry.. I know you must be sad, but you have to admit it…"

She nodded. Wrapped her arms on her legs. "just pray she'll be rest in peace in there" he continued, sit right Beside her. They keep in silent for a minutes. Looking at the beautiful sunset.

He stared at her.

_'she's more beautiful than the sunset though her eyes filled with tears'  
_

"so, where's your father?" he ask her again.

"unknown where…" she reply sadly. Her hair was flying by the wind.

"so he didnt know that you were here?" he asked, became worry.

"yes..he didn't care anyway, he was too busy with his work and i dont want to disturb him" she said sadly.

"'im sure he's not just like what you said! he must be worried about you! you should go home now.."

"NO." she cut him.

"nobody care about me in there. the only one person who really care of me had passed away. i'm alone now.."

"but.." natsume try to speak.

"i really loved to stay in here rather than my own house." but she cut him again.

they keep in silent for a while. natsume still lost for words. he think about something that could make her forget about her sadness. he stared at her again. she looked at the sunset and her eyes look so sad.

"by the way, where do you live?"

"not far from here.. how about you?" she facing me. '_oh my.. she's really beautiful'_ he thought for the several times.

"well, i live in setagaya perfecture"

"oh..."she turned her face again. tightened her arms on her legs.

"don't you feel scared to stay alone here in this beach ?"

"no.." she shook her head.

"oh.. you really brave" natsume smiled at her. she smiled back and looked at his eyes, but then turned her face. her tears start to stop feel her heartbeats move faster after seein his smiled.

they keep in silent _Again. _

"uh, i'm Natsume.., it's nice to be your new friend. so,what's your name?" he ask her to earse all the silentness.

"it's nice to meet you too... i'm.."

"MIKAN!" before mikan could finished her words, suddenly someone cried out her name from knew that person.

"oh no...my dad" she said slowly and intend to ran away.

Natsume turned around and confused. He got up his feet and held Mikan's wrists.

"why? he's your dad? why did you run away?"

Mikan stared at Natsume anxiously and tried to release his grip. "no you... you don't understand "

"what?"

she turn to look at his father who was running and getting more closer to her.

her face became more anxious, "please i got to go now... my dad and i will move to .. other country! but i dont want to! so please let me go! i dont want come with him!"

"MIKAN!!" her father called her one more and this time, his voice become more he reach mikan's leg then turn her around.

natsume looks so confused and saw mikan started to cry when her father.

"natsume......."

_End of dream_

"Natsume!"

"natsu....ME NII"

Natsume open his eyes and breath heavily. he saw aoi waking him up. _what? it's just a dream . _

"what's wrong with you? you look so tired" aoi stared at him confused. "bad dream?" she continued.

"no" he answered shortly. he sat on the couch and remembering that dream. he was still 7 years of age in that dreams. _'Mikan... that name sounds familiar .' _he thought. it was so 'de ja vu' .

"Natsume nii, its almost 10 pm, go back to your own room now! you dont want to sleep alone in the couch right?" aoi reminds him as she moved back to her own room.

"geeez" he sighed. _' what kind of dreams was that? _'

he moaned and stand up. he letting out a keychin from his pocket that aoi was looking for and put it on the table.

Walk to his room and still thinking about that dreams. _a girl_ in his dream.

_to be continued_


End file.
